Akane's Secret
by LobaAzul
Summary: Akane has a secret that the Digidestined doesn't know about. What is it? Matt/OC Based from Blast From the Past To Adventure to Zero Two Prequel (not really) :) a little romance, just a little bit. xD


**Here's another one-shot, this time, it's from Zero Two, but not a prequel, just something random, so, yeah. xD lol, enjoy! PS: It's Matt/OC since I did a Tai/OC. I'm still debating, all right?! xD lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor It Is What It Is and Everday Girl by Big Time Rush (Mainly Kendall Schmidt since he sings those songs) and Who Says by Selena Gomez and Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato, I only own Akane.**

Akane's Secret

NPOV

Out of all people, Davis and Ken are on their way to meet up with the Digidestined to see Matt and his band in the Battle Of The Band with DemiVeemon and Wormmon on their shoulders.

But, they know a secret that the others don't know about. Not only they're going to see the Child of Friendship perform, but the Child of Trust and her band are in it, too.

_Flashback, two days before, in Akane's home..._

_"What?!" Davis shouts, making Wanyamon, DemiVeemon and Minomon jumped and almost fell off of Akane's bed. "You're going to be in the Battle Of The Band, too?! That's so cool!"_

_"I didn't know you sing, Akane." Ken said within a little surprise, which it made the older Digidestined smirked at the two young generation._

_"Well, I think this is a perfect opportunity to show everyone my other natural talent, since they know me as a sporty girl with great artistic skills." She said when she saw the three in-Training form Digimon are playing and giggling on her bed. _

_"So, this is where you two come in, I need you guys keep this a secret until Saturday night." Akane look back at the two boys. "Anything happens with Arukenimon and Mummymon, just send me a message in my D-terminal and I'll send ZeedGarurumon in to help you guys out. I'm gonna be practicing all day for two days straight, especially this song I wrote."_

_"It's really good, I can't wait for you guys to hear it!" The three Digidestined look at Wanyamon with a silly smile on his cute face, making DemiVeemon pounce at him again, hearing them laughing while Minomon landed on the little dragon's head._

_End flashback..._

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces, man, they're gonna be priceless!" Davis laughed, making DemiVeemon giggled while Ken and Wormmon shook their heads for amusement at their friends when they made it to the school's auditorium.

"Davis, Ken, over here!" The two boys look up and saw Tai waving at them way up front as they made their way over and saw everyone were there. The older Digidestined up front and the younger Digidestined behind them as the two boys took a seat on each side of Yolei and Poromon.

"What took you two so long?" She asked them, which it made the Keepers of Miracles smirked and the Keepers of Kindness just sniggered. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Yolei, why don't you relax and enjoy the show?" Davis asked nicely, making Ken trying to stay calm, but his shoulders gave it away, making the Keepers of Love and Sincerity look at each other and Yolei just shrugs it off when she heard the show is about to start.

Everyone cheered when they saw Matt's band started it off with no introduction, making all the girls in the auditorium scream and squealing like crazy, making TK and Cody covering their ears, so did Patamon and Upamon got help from Gatomon, then she got help from Kari while she's trying to ignore the screams.

The music starts playing with a song that a particular girl, who is in backstage, hiding from being seen by Matt, knew what it was since it's her favorite and she heard him played before.

_She said it's been a little while now_  
_What are we_  
_'Cause they said if he doesn't tie you down_  
_He's still playing_  
_I say, don't listen to a word that they say_

_'Cause I'm the one whose calling you baby_  
_So baby_  
_Its you and me_

_If we want we can call it love_  
_'Cause we know we're meant to be_

_There ain't no need to find a name for us_  
_'Cause we both know how we feel_

_It is what it is_  
_Yeah, woah_  
_It is what it is_  
_Yeah-oh_  
_It is what it is_

_There ain't no need to find a name for us_  
_'Cause we both know that its real_  
_It is what it is_

_I say, you're a little unsure_  
_Just follow me_  
_My heart says_  
_You're the one for sure_  
_So let us be_

_But I say, please listen to what your heart is sayin'_  
_'Cause I'm the one whose calling you baby_  
_And baby_  
_Its you and me__  
__  
If we want we can call it love_  
_'Cause we know we're meant to be_

_There ain't no need to find a name for us_  
_'Cause we both know how we feel_

_It is what it is  
Yeah, woah  
__It is what it is  
Yeah-oh  
It is what it is  
There ain't no need to find a name for us  
'Cause we both know that its real  
It is what it is_

_Yeah, woah_  
_It is what it is_  
_Yeah-oh_  
_It is what it is_  
_There ain't no need to find a name for us_  
_'Cause we both know that its real_  
_It is what it is_

_If we want we can call it love_  
_There ain't no need to find a name for us_

_It is what it is_  
_Yeah, woah_  
_It is what it is_  
_Yeah-oh_  
_It is what it is_  
_There ain't no need to find a name for us_  
_'Cause we both know that its real_  
_It is what it is_

_Yeah, woah_  
_It is what it is_  
_Yeah-oh_  
_It is what it is_  
_There ain't no need to find a name for us_  
_'Cause we both know that its real_

_It is what it is_  
_It is what it is_  
_It is what it is_

_There ain't no need to find a name for us_  
_'Cause we both know that its real_  
_It is what it is_

When the music ended, everyone went wild and cheering for the Teenage Wolves, which it made Matt smile, not at his fans-which, he's being stalked by one particular _Motomiya_-but his friends and his little brother were there, cheering him on, which it made him very happy since he heard Akane couldn't make it when he received the news from Davis a day before.

_Flashback, a day before, at the pizza parlor..._

_"What do you mean Akane can't make it?" Matt asked when he was hanging out with the younger generation._

_"She has basketball practice since her game is around the corner after TP's." The Child of Miracles said when he took a bite of his hawaiian pizza he shares with DemiVeemon on his lap._

_"Unlike TK, Akane sure loves to play basketball alot." Yolei said._

_"Yeah, she was the one who got me into it and encouraged me to join the team." The young blond said with a small grin when he look up at his brother, who has a small frown on his face. _

_"Hey," TK held his brother's shoulder. "knowing Akane, I'm sure she'll make it for ya."_

_End flashback..._

Matt sighed in disbelief and look up at the crowd. "How are you guys doing tonight?"

The crowd began cheer once more, making the older blond laughed a little. "All right, all right, well, this next song, I'm pretty sure you guys would like it. It reminds me this really great, sweet, yet stubborn girl I've met three years ago."

That made Akane's eyes widen in a little shock, hearing her band teasing her and giggling, which it made the Child of Trust scowled at her bandmates.

"Shut up." She murmurs, but with a small smile on her face.

"This is Everyday Girl." And the music started while the crowd quiet down.

_I've had a lot of those Friday night_  
_Good times_  
_See you later baby_  
_Maybe kiss you good night_  
_Something's different_  
_I can't get you off of my mind_  
_  
I thought about you on a Monday, Tuesday_  
_Rest of the week I couldn't even try to concentrate_  
_'Cause all I wanted was another look at your face_

_Gotta be with me  
__'Cause its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Need you everyday girl)_  
_  
Its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Be my everyday girl)_

_You're anything but ordinary_  
_Far from typical_  
_The way you dress, the way you think_  
_So unpredictable_  
_I look into your eyes_  
_And I believe in miracles_

_'Cause its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Need you everyday girl)_  
_  
Its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Be my everyday girl)_

_'Cause its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Need you everyday girl)_  
_  
Its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Be my everyday girl)_

_(Guitar instrumental)_

_Everyday_  
_Blown away_  
_To your voice_  
_Call my name_  
_What ya say_  
_  
What ya say_  
_Forever and a day_  
_Forever everyday_

_Its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_

_'Cause its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Need you everyday girl)_  
_  
Its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Be my everyday girl)_

_'Cause its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Need you everyday girl)_  
_  
Its not everyday_  
_You find somebody like_  
_Find somebody like you_  
_(Be my everyday girl)_

The crowd cheered wildly for Matt and his band, which the smile didn't leave his face as he began to head towards backstage when the announcer came out to get ready introduce to another band.

Matt came in and saw Davis and Ken were here with their backs facing him, but they were talking to a girl in a dark blue and red theme clothes like the other girls he saw. He was about to go to the boys, but the other band were announce perform next, then Matt saw the boys did the fist pump Akane used to do with the older Digidestined.

_Wait a minute! _He thought in shock when he didn't realize it was _her _in her new style. The older blond went up to his kohai and the Child of Kindness.

"Did I saw you two were talking to Akane?!" The two boys jumped when they turned and saw Matt with a shock look on his face.

"Matt! Uh-" The two boys look at each other, even the two Digimon don't know what to say when they heard music began to play as they went ahead and watch Akane perform.

_I throw all of your stuff away_  
_Then I clear you out of my head_  
_I tear you out of my heart_  
_And ignore all your messages_  
_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_  
_But it's just another pretty lie_  
_'Cause I break down_  
_Every time you come around_  
_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're fallin' together_  
_You think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want_  
_And you never say what you mean_  
_But I start to go insane_

_Everytime that you look at me_  
_You only hear half of what I say_  
_And you're always showing up too late_  
_And I know that I should say goodbye_  
_But it's no use_  
_Can't be with or without you_  
_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're fallin' together_  
_You think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_And again and again and again_  
_I throw all your stuff away_  
_And then I cleared you out of my head_  
_And I tore you out of my heart_  
_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're fallin' together_  
_You think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again_  
_Here we go again_

_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Again and again and again and again_

The crowd started cheering, which it made Akane smirked as she glance at her teammates' direction, then up at backstage and saw the two boys with Matt as she winks at the older blond, which it made him blush faintly, seeing how pretty Akane look after three years since she came back about three months ago.

"How are you guys doing?" The crowd cheered, which it shocks to the two set of Digidestined and Akane laughed at their reaction. "Well, all right, all right, this song happen to be my favorite and don't be afraid of who you are, who says you're not perfect? Hit it, Lobas."

And the music began to play when Akane grabs her guitar and gets ready.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_  
_ Hey_

_You made me insecure,_  
_ Told me I wasn't good enough._  
_ But who are you to judge_  
_ When you're a diamond in the rough?_

_I'm sure you got some things_  
_ You'd like to change about yourself._  
_ But when it comes to me_  
_ I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_ I'm no beauty queen_  
_ I'm just beautiful me_

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_ You've got every right_  
_ To a beautiful life_  
_ C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
_ Who says you're not worth it?_  
_ Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_  
_ Who says you're not pretty?_  
_ Who says you're not beautiful?_  
_ Who says?_

_It's such a funny thing_  
_ How nothing's funny when it's you_  
_ You tell 'em what you mean_  
_ But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_  
_ That never gets to see the light_  
_ Keep you beneath the stars_  
_ Won't let you touch the sky_

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_ I'm no beauty queen_  
_ I'm just beautiful me_

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_ You've got every right_  
_ To a beautiful life_  
_ C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
_ Who says you're not worth it?_  
_ Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_  
_ Who says you're not pretty?_  
_ Who says you're not beautiful?_  
_ Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?_  
_ Who says you're not presidential?_  
_ Who says you can't be in movies?_  
_ Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test?_  
_ Who says you can't be the best?_  
_ Who said, who said?_

_Won't you tell me who said that?_  
_ Yeah, who said?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)_  
_ Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)_  
_ Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)_  
_ Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)_  
_ Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)_  
_ Who says?_

_ Who says you're not perfect?_  
_ Who says you're not worth it?_  
_ Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty (yeah, yeah)_  
_ Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)_  
_ Who says you're not beautiful?_  
_ Who says?_

After the performance, everyone were in backstage, still in shock of what happened tonight, making Akane putting a goofy grin on her face.

"So, what did you guys think of the performance? Pretty good, huh?"

"Akane, what the-I mean, how long?!" Tai exclaimed, sounding a little upset, but still in shock since this is his next-door neighbor we're talking here.

"Since I went to America after we defeated Apocalymon." Akane answered honestly when Davis and Ken stood by either of her sides and Wanyamon appeared on her head from hiding since he was in Akane's knapsack the entire time.

"It's pretty obvious that she's wearing the color of Gaomon's fur." Davis said, making all the team deadpan to the floor, causing the three Digidestined to laugh.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you, Akane?" Sora asked after the recovery and Akane nodded.

"You bet."

"But, how come you didn't tell us before?" Yolei asked.

"Because, it'll be cool to surprise you guys, only Davis and Ken knew about it, so did DemiVeemon and Wormmon." She said.

"What?!" The younger generation and their Digimon snapped.

"Hey, those were her words, not ours." Ken said with a grin on his face.

"I hope I didn't mean to get you guys upset, I just want to show you my other hidden talent since you guys know me as sporty girl, because that's not all I do, you know." Everyone began to laugh and Yolei and Kari gave their older teammate a small group hug as she hugs them back since she sees them as her younger sisters.

Same for Gatomon, hugging her fellow blue cat when Poromon is on her head, which it made a certain little teal dragon scowl at the scene with jealousy written all over his face.

Turns out, Matt's band won, which it cause the crowd to go wild and Akane began to cheer as well from backstage when Matt went up to her and bombard her a hug.

"Oh!" She laughed as she hugs her best friend back. "Congratulations, Matt."

"Thanks." The two teens look at each other with smiles on their faces. "I don't know if you were listening, but I uh," Akane giggled as she pulled his head to lean on to her forehead, which it made Matt to blush, but still has his smile.

"Thanks for the song, Matt, I really liked it."

"You're welcome, Davis told me it was your favorite, so..." The two teens began to laugh when they heard the team, congratulating Matt for the win, then they all head out for pizza.

**DAMN IT! I hate doing one-shot, especially this one since they all came out so crappy!**

**What do you guys think? :(**

**GB**


End file.
